1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically applying and securing roofing panels to the frame of a building. More specifically the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically depositing roofing panels on the purlins of a steel frame building and a device for synchronously fastening the panels to the purlins as the panels are deposited thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore roofing panels have in general been manually applied to the beams or purlins of a roof. Not only is this a time consuming and inefficient process, it is quite costly because of the high cost of manual labor.
Some machines have been conceived to attempt to automate the application of roofing materials. However, these machines require an extensive amount of supervision in their operation and in most cases are not completely automated. These machines also do not supply roofing materials at a sufficient speed to justify the cost of the machine vs. the cost of manual labor.
Other roofing machines are known which automatically feed or supply roofing panels onto the roof. However, manual labor is still required to fasten the panels to the roof.